A Not So Fun World
by Soulofnone911
Summary: Sora stumbles upon a world that might have some of the most dangerous beings he had ever faced... even worse then the heartless and nobodies. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and I just wanted to give out new ideas for people to use. People can adopt these stories and use them as their own.**

 **Challange wise will be;**

 **Sora having a hard time with the world around him (up to a point where he argues on Night Raid and their goals)**

 **Sora will act more mature as the story goes on**

 **Some of his old enemies will appear in the world, giving them a hard time.**

 **You do not have to do all of the challenges I listed. You can even make up new ones. I just want to give out stories people might might like to try out and read.**


	2. Chapter 2

I **do not own anything.**

The strong and the weak. That is the life Esdeath is use to, as her life in the tribe is shown. Very dangerous, yet she does not know everything in being normal. She see comrades instead of friendship, as all that matter to is what power people posses and how she can come out on top.

"It won't be long till the Northern Tribe is taken" she mused, since it will be intereasting in what new ideas she'll think about in dealing with her new victims. Though, working with Honest is not something she wants to be subgecated to forever. She's does imagine taking away that stupid looking-

"Whoa, that's not something you see every-" said the mysterious voice, before being interrupted from her slash resulting into a wall, resulting in the wall being damaged.

'That could have gone better with snow angel' he thought.

(In another reality, a character with white hair sneezed. Unknown of why she sneezed, she ignored it and continued in fighting her opponent).

"What do you want?" She said, narrowing her eyes at her opponent. She was surprised in being caught off guard, thinking he can teleport somehow. She found him... dangerous, given the eye patch and scar he had. Also for the fact that he somehow escaped her strike.

'Scratch that, more like snow devil.' He thought, knowing that he'll need everything he can get in beating the key brat. It just sucks he has to go to the 'danger zone' as he dubbed. Xehanort explained that Heartless are more threatening in this zone than usual. Simply due to people being so easy in the pursuit of being the strongest that darkness can take root better here. Despite this, Xehanort wants any advantage he can on the... 'quirky' set of heros.

"Names Xigbar, and just curious if you seen a Brown spikey haired brat anywhere?" He said, hoping the tension would ease up a bit.

It didn't. "I'm not asking again. Answer or be prepared for an agonizing death" She said, getting annoyed at the snarky newcomer.

Sighing he complied "Fine, but if it gets convoluted, it's on you."

(Meanwhile, the author just shakes his head, knowing that there are some franchises that you just can't understand).

So he told her on his masters goals(though not including Kingdom Hearts, as he already has one guy trying to achieve it, he doesn't need another one). As well as the hero's he had to face.

"Didn't expect you and you group to be beaten by children." She said, with Xigbar twitching at that being said out loud. But is neavertheless surprised at the sheer power that the Key blade has. It... Alured her more and more into obtaining it. But given the fact that only a handful have them, it's not as simple as it seems. Though she'sfascinated with the boy Sora.

Not only halting the group in their plans, but stopping the man that is to believed to be a master from achieving his goals. Her desire in a 'family' is to set the world in her imagine. She wanted a child to uphold her legacy even in deaths door.

'I wonder...' she thought thinking about her and the boy... and she had a devil like grin, thinking as soon as she finds a way to eradicate the organization, she have the boy, break him, and have a child in her image. Thinking that Keyblade could be genetic in a way and be able to kill two birds in one stone.

'Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh father?' She thought, before answering to the man in front of her, thinking she creeped him out a bit.

"Hahaha, I look forward to what this alliance as in stores for us." She said, still having the grin on her face.

Xigbar suddenly have a thought of 'Is she the love child of Larxene and Vexen' before shivering at the thought. What kind of people come up with that?

(Suddenly, artist from devian art sneezed while working on a project.)

 **Meanwhile, back at Yen Sid's Tower...**

Sora shivered all of a sudden, not sure on what is happening right now. He felt someone... wanted to be intimate with him, but for the wrong reasons.

"Well, lets see what's troubling Yensid" he said, preparing to meet him, hoping nothing bass going to happen.

If only he knew...

 **Let me clarify. I am not trying to complete stories, I just wanted to give ideas to help people. Sorry if I made them out of character. Hope this isn't to bad. Esdeath is not in love with Sora, she just wants the power from him.**


End file.
